Souls of firebirds
by Innefable
Summary: Puede que sean las mejores amigas, pero también deben recordar que como actrices son rivales. Este es un fic participa en los Retos a la carta del foro "la Caja de Pandora": Kyoko y Kanae rodando una película sobre un amor no correspondido en el viejo oeste.
1. 1

**Promoción**

El lugar era un desenfreno con la gente de la prensa, algunos altos ejecutivos de la farándula y un selecto grupo de fanáticos (as), todos en el centro de conferencias de un hotel importante del este de Tokyo. Al frente de todas la sillas del público, se encontraba una fea tarima de madera, en cuyo fondo estaba una viejo y antiestético telón de terso pelo rojo, y a cada lado de este unas lonas promocionales enunciaban "**_Souls of firebirds_**" en una letra algo mecánica, típica de los viejos letreros de _se busca_, acompañados de la imagen de la silueta de un joven cabalgando al atardecer.

Hoy es la rueda de prensa para presentar a los actores, que participaran en el rodaje de la próxima película para televisión de un reconocido director. Del cual podemos decir que sus trabajos son más conmemorados por la cantidad de celebridades que salen en ellos, que la dirección en sí. Este nuevo proyecto como todos tenía un distinguido grupo de actores, tanto veteranos como novatos, con un prestigio por encima de la media, además de que la particularidad del guion es que la historia está ambientada en el viejo oeste (como se habrán dado cuenta por lo rustico del escenario).

Esta de más decir que todo en el lugar era de una expectación fingida, pues más de una persona no dudaba que el bendito proyecto era una vacilada, hecho para que algunos de los actores del reparto volvieran a la pantalla, y los otros vendieran un poco mas su imagen pública, pero aquí estaba todos los respetables periodistas de muchos programas y revistas especializados en la farándula.

Puntualmente se les pidió silencio a los presente y detrás del telón comenzaron a salir el director y los actores uno a uno, siendo elogiados con aplausos y gritos de los (as) fans:

Los jóvenes actores estaban vestidos con botas altas, camisas de colores claros, bajo chalecos de diferentes tonalidades de pardo. En sus caderas se balanceaban las pistolera negras con revolver antiguos, así mismo, los sombreros vaqueros de colores obscuros los hacían ver como salidos de "Hell on Wheels". Mientras que los actores de más edad se veía más bien salidos de "Gangs of New York" con los pantalones de cintura alta sobre sus botas o zapatos bien lustrados, llevaban sacos largos de tonos lúgubres con los chalecos de estampados escoceses, sobre la camisas blancas con lazos obscuros en el cuello, caminaban como caballeros usando bastones y sombreros de copa o bombines.

En cuanto a las actrices sus vestimentas eran muy diferentes, pero quien más resaltaba era Kotonami Kanade, era su primer protagónico en una historia romántica, y no era de menos que se veía hermosa: la había recogido su cabello en un medio moño del que caían elegantes caireles negros. Modelaba un ornamental vestido de cuello alto, con corset, de color turqués. Se notaba que su personaje era de una joven adinerada pues todos los detalles eran pulcros, desde sus zapatos negros tipo botín, hasta su sombrero pequeño, adornado con listones azul acero.

A su lado, la antagonista en la película, y mejor amiga en la vida real, le sonreía. Kyoko tenía una vestimenta más sencilla: una dulce camisa con cuello de bola, color lino, con una falda de cintura de color coral y unos botines cafés. De hecho la ropa la hacia lucir como una niña de unos catorce años, sobre todo con esa rebelde cabellera color trigo, apenas atada en una larga trenza de palma, que caía desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su pequeño busto.

El director saludo y comenzó con el evento...


	2. 2

**Escena de encuentro**

…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Los pasajeros salían de los vagones, del viejo ferrocarril, hablando muy exaltados, y no era para menos, pues unos bandidos habían abordado para robar el tren, lo extraordinario de su a saña fue que había robado el tren literalmente: los hombres se habían desenganchado la maquina locomotora, y habían dejado vagones, pasajeros y hasta al maquinista a la deriva.

Todo mundo hablaba del hecho, y algunos incluso tenían el ánimo de exagerar el evento para las personas de la población próxima, quienes al ser avisados apenas hora después del robo, se dispusieron a ayudar a los infortunados pasajeros. Caballos, mulas y burros, jalaban carretas y carruajes de diferentes tamaños, trasportando maletas y personas del donde quedo el tren hasta el pequeño pueblo.

En eso asares se notaba a todos cuando un hombre algo mayor, y elegantemente vestido, bajo por las escaleras del vagón, mientras un hombre un poco más joven, vestido de manera menos suntuosa y de aspecto atemorizante, le explicaba la situación. La interacción entre ambos dejaba claro que eran jefe y subordinado.

—está bien adelántate y consigue cuartos en la posada— exigió el hombre y el otro hizo un gesto con el sombrero y se dirigió hacia la multitud.

—padre… padre — se escucho detrás, el anciano volteo y sonrió, coloco la mano y ayudo a bajar a una joven preciosamente ataviada con un vestido crema. — ¿a dónde va Simmons?

—se robaron la locomotora, así tendremos que quedarnos en el pueblo cercano hasta que pase el próximo tren, o recuperen la maquina, lo que pase primero— contesto el hombre con disgusto—así que lo mande a conseguir cuartos.

—ojala no lo hubieras hecho— regaño la joven

— ¿"no"? — pregunto consternado

—yo no sé en que parte esta el resto de nuestro equipaje, ¿tu sí?

En ese momento fueron obscurecidos por una sombra, creada por un carruaje de madera, conducido por un joven apuesto vestido con decoro, miro a la joven y quedo deslumbrado, por lo que no dudo en decir:

— ¿gustan que los lleve?

— Debemos ver por nuestras cosas— aclaro la joven.

—entonces perímame ayudarles— miro alrededor, y chiflo de marera aguda, agito la mano y grito — Will! — de entre la gente apareció otro joven y pregunto qué sucedía. — estas personas les preocupa sus cosas.

Él susodicho volteo hacia la joven y su padre, y en ese momento cuando la dama y el joven se miraron a la cara quedaron maravillados…

—CORTE! —

…:…:…:…:…:…:…

La actriz se sentó debajo de la carpa algo acalorada, el vestido de algodón tenia demasiados y tortuosos elementos, como el coserte, y el cuello y puños de cintilla bordada, que parecía querer matarle, ha eso se ha que agregar que llevaban repitiendo la misma escena unas cinco veces hasta que quedo al gusto del director. La maquillista se acerco y la retoco en silencio. Miro hacia enfrente y pudo ver como todos los del Set iban y venían con muchas cosas, al tiempo que algunos extras buscaban conversación con los actores, mientras el director platicaba con algunos ejecutivos que había decidido visitar la locación.

De repente alguien cubrió sus ojos con las manos y pregunto una voz de lo más desesperantemente tierna:

— ¿Quién soy? —

Pero quien más podía ser, aparto las manos de su menor amiga de su cara y las comenzó a regañar, mientras Kyoko simplemente sonreía con felicidad. Kanae la miro molesta a su compañera de desgracia (uniforme de LoveMe), no entendía como Kyoko podía verse tan feliz, ella en lo particular estaba algo nerviosa, claro no dejaba que se notara, y su amiga parecía solo pensar en jugar y sonreír a su alrededor. Suspiro derrotada de esa manera era Kyoko, siempre en una nube de fantasías.

La miro detenidamente, la forma en que estaba sentada, y ella misma se levanto y después se volvió a sentar con una buena postura. A lo que Kyoko se le iluminaron los ojos.

— Moko-san, tu forma de sentarte es tan linda y elegante que pareces una princesa —

—Cállate, debo practicarla, para que me salga natural en las escenas—

—En ese caso también practicare— momento Kyoko se levanto y después se dejo caer sobre la silla con desgana y nada de elegancia.

Para los que veían la escena desde afuera no cabía duda que cada una estaba perfecta en su papel. Kotonami como la señorita Maggie Wood, hija de un adinerado banquero de Nueva York que se dirige al oeste por razones que se descubrirán a lo largo de la película, y Kyoko como Clara Hawl, la hija bastarda (si es que aun se usa el termino) del alcalde Claiton de "GoldHill", que ha sido criada el herrero y esposa.

Las actrices tenían papeles muy complicados e importantes, no solo eran las caras opuestas en la sociedad de la época, sino también de la vida, pues mientras una es la virtuosa y adinerada joven de buenos sentimientos, que es el objeto de amoroso del protagonista, a cual al final será incapaz de querer pues terminara enamorada del mejor amigo; la otra joven es la escandalosa y revelde chica marginada a la que nadie quiere, quien hará todo a su alcance para complicar la situación en el trió amoroso de los protagonistas.

Continuara…

Si se lo preguntan o lo sospecharon, sí: mucho de la película que están grabando Kyoko y Kanae, como vestimenta y nombres, entre otras cosas están inspirados en algunas películas del oeste, pero sobretodo Back to the Future III, nótese en robo de la locomotora.


	3. 3

**Escena de confrontación en la calle**

Kyoko estaba cambiándose de ropa de manera rápida, mientras la maquillista le desarreglaba un poco el cabello y le manchaba la cara y las manos para que pareciera que traía tierra seca. Acababa de grabar algunas escenas menos importantes, donde su participación era más que nada el burlarse de la protagonista por ser tan "femenina".

Su personaje una niña de quince años, huérfana de madre y no reconocida por su padre, a quien todos en el pueblo conocían y cuidaban pero que también rehuían. Pues había aprendido que valerse sola no era cosa de mujeres, por lo que era un completo marimacho que montaba a caballo, disparaba escopeta, mascaba tabaco, tomaba whisky y sabía hacer trampa en los juegos de naipes. Pero entre sus muchas cualidades también estaba el hurto y la mal habladuría. Solo los Brown (el herrero y su esposa) realmente la procuraban y la insistían sobre su educación y que dejara esos pésimos hábitos.

A la joven actriz le había costado mucho poder entender el carácter de su nuevo personaje, Clara no era una mala persona del todo, era de sonría abierta y sus pequeños crímenes eran todos para procurar la felicidad de los que amaba, pero estaba el hecho que odiaba a Maggie Wood (el personaje de Moko san). Para todo mundo las razones de ese odio eran la simple envidia, la señorita Wood tenía todo lo que Clara no tenia, un padre amoroso la principal de ellas. Pero Kyoko no se permitiría caer por hacer un personaje de la misma partitura que Mio de Dark Moon, debía encontrar a su propia Clara Hawl, alguien que solo ella podía interpretar, medito por largo tiempo hasta que encontró el sentimiento que movería toda su interpretación… el miedo.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Clara andaba sobre su caballo, sostenía las riendas con la mano izquierda mientras agarraba fuertemente dos libre muertas, desde las ojeras, con la otra mano, llevaba la escopeta en la espalda, iba vestida de manera masculina con pantalones gruesos, una camisa de algodón, algo muy al estilo "The Quick and the Dead", aminoro la marcha de su yegua al llegar al pueblo.

Las personas la miraban de reojo cuando pasaba junto a ellos, llego hasta el bebedero junto al salón, estaba a punto de desmontar cuando una voz la llamo.

— ¿de dónde los sacaste? — pregunto el viejo Sheriff, viéndola con claro disgusto.

—Los cace— contesto sin más haciendo que su caballo diera la vuelta para quedar justo en frente del hombre. Aun ambos a caballo se notaba mucho la diferencia de altura, pues el anciano era tan alto como un árbol y a lomo de su equino parcia un gigante.

— ¿En tierras de quien?— amedrento el hombre, en su cara estaba un gesto severo y frio, además de una mirada azul que parecía leer el alma.

La joven lo miro algo asustada, no era novedad que en ocasiones iba de cacería a las granjas lejanas, pero no era en realidad su culpa, las liebres gustaban de entrar a comer los cultivos, ella hacia un favor cazándolas, pero las personas eran muy extrañas, en lugar de agradecer, se quejaban con el alcalde y el aguacil, asegurando que la joven robaba las liebres, como si por el hecho de que los animales entraran a sus tierras se volvieran parte de las propiedades de los granjeros.

—una la atrape antes de que entrara a la granja McFly y la otra por el camino de los indios— aseguro con orgullo. — ¿quiere que vaya a regresarla? — pregunto con ironía refiriéndose claramente a los indios, pues era bien sabido que el Sheriff había sido de la caballería y odiaba con saña a los nativos.

—a los McFly, si— regaño— la otra quédatela

—Pero le dispare mucho antes de que pasara sus tierras—

—Eso nadie me lo asegura— terceo el hombre— hazlo o te quitare ambas

La niña lo miro con odio, alrededor las personas se comenzaban a juntar a ver qué sucedía, el señor McFly salió entre la gente y le aseguro al alguacil que no necesitaba de esa liebre y que la niña podía llevarla a casa, el alguacil renegaba refiriéndose a las veces que Clara había entrado a las granjas sin permiso, y también al poco carácter que tenia McFly. En eso instantes la joven fulmino con la mirada a la gente y vio a Eugine Herod (el protagonista), al lado de la señorita Wood, cargando las cosas de esta. No se noto pero algo en esa visión le dio nueva vida, clavo sus espejuelas en los costados de su yegua y salió de ahí.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Clara no estaba enamorada de Eugine o de William (los protagonistas masculinos), ni de otro personaje, quieria a ambos como hermanos pero nada mas. Fue la visión de la remilgada damisela que necesita ser asistida, fue la que detono el personaje de Clara en Kyoko. Clara al igual que ella temía al amor, pero lo que el personaje también odiaba era ser mujer.

La niña temía terminar como su madre, odiada y desheredada por embarazarse del hombre que amo, pero que solo jugó con ella. En su imaginación se dibuja la triste historia de Ellen Hawl, una joven hermosa, educada y alegre señorita del oeste, que termina en la miseria por amar. y como su única hija se promete a si misma jamas seguir los pasos de su madre, por eso Clasra era como era, por eso odiaba a Maggie Wood, por que la joven le recordaba a su madre, perfectas damas de educación y alcurnia, viviendo esperanzadas en amar y ser protegidas en el amor.

Continuara…

Sé que es tonto decirlo porque ya se dieron cuenta, pero quiero dejarlo asentado, van capitulo y capitulo, un capitulo Kanade el otro Kyoko y así… por cierto deséenme suerte porque solo tengo 12 días.


End file.
